The Writing on the Hand
by TheInfernalSlytherinMockingjay
Summary: Au where soulmates are connected by what they draw or write on their hands. Inspired by a Tumblr prompt. Rated T just to be safe. AnniexJeff
1. New Beginnings and New Friendships

**A/N Okay, this is a one-shot of Jeff and Annie based on a Tumblr prompt. I don't know who had the idea, but I think it would be fun to try it out on a couple like Jeff and Annie. Please review, follow and favourite and I hope you enjoy reading this!**

 **I don't own 'Community' becase otherwise there would be more than six season and Jeff and Annie would be canon. #sixseasonsandamovie**

 **New Beginnings and New Friendships**

The one thing that Annie was happy about after starting Greendale Community College is that she could meet new people. Back at Riverside, she didn't have many friends and therapy... was therapy. It was good to be able to get it, but it was slightly depressing. Depressing but necessary. The only good thing in her life then was the notes she kept getting on the back of her hands. True, they were mostly illegible notes that never made sense, and women's' numbers, but it was still nice to know that there was someone out there for her. She never made an attempt to contact them, and as a rule she never wrote on her hand. Pens, especially purple pens were made for paper. Her mother had taught her that.

Annie, having already memorised her timetable, headed to Spanish 10, with a teacher who she believed was totally and completely incompetent. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice where she was going until she had walked into a very smooth but hard surface.

* * *

Jeff didn't want to be back in college. It was the last place he wanted to be. If he could be anywhere in the world, it would be back at his law firm, with a glass of good scotch looking over a new case. Instead he was stuck outside a classroom waiting for Spanish 101 to start. The only upside to taking Spanish was the hot blonde in the front row. This was Jeff's line of thought as he felt someone bump into him. He turned around, ready with some dissembling, sarcastic and hurtful comment, when he heard a small 'Oh.' He looked down to see a head of straight brown hair, that quickly looked up, revealing a pair of the biggest and bluest eyes Jeff had ever seen.

"Sorry," she squeaked, "I was lost in thought."

"No problems just be careful next time, princess," Jeff answered before walking into the Spanish classroom that had recently been opened by Chang. The girl blushed furiously and took her seat at the front of the class near the hot blonde, while Jeff took his seat at the back of class, instantly forgetting that the exchange ever took place, not noticing the purple swirls that appeared on his hand as his soul-mate wrote on her hand for the first time ever.

* * *

Annie felt sorry for that guy, Jeff. He looked so lost sitting there on the steps, holding a bunch of blank pages. He looked different than when she had bumped into him the other day, he obviously didn't remember, but still. That was Annie's problem, sometimes she was just too nice. Honestly, the group was better with him. She checked her hand for new messages, but there wasn't one. It had been a week since the last one, and a couple of days since she had written on her hand.

The Spanish study group met daily, and sometimes not within the boundaries of the need to study Spanish. They all found that they had something in common and started to spend more time together, seeing as they didn't have many friends outside of the group.

* * *

One day they were in the study room trying to get some studying done, which only happened for about 10 minutes of so, until they all got tired and started talking about something random. Today it was about soul mates.

"Do you ever get writing on the back of your hand?" Annie asked after they had all closed their books. Everyone turned to face her, Jeff even looked up from his phone.

Shirley smiled fondly, "Yes, Andre used to send me cute little notes, it was so sweet. We communicated and then ended up meeting one day. It was love at first sight," she said signing, "Until that slut batted her eyelashes at him! Now, all I get are these cutesy notes that she writes on his hand," she said forcefully showing the group the latest one.

"No," Abed said, "My life is fulfilled with movies. I don't need a soul mate like other people. All I need are my friends and movies to keep me going."

Pierce, Britta and Troy all shook their heads. Pierce had been married 7 times, everytime he thought he'd found her, it turned out that they didn't click, Britta didn't believe in soul mates, her exact words were," _Why is it that we need the idea of soul mates to keep us going? Why can't we not just make mistakes, I mean we are human! Why does the government feel like they can use this promise of a soul mate to keep the people under it's thumb?"_ even though she admitted afterwords that she'd had a couple of notes, mostly gibberish and random words.

"Did you follow up?" Shirley asked looking at Jeff.

"Yeah, I have a note now, here," and she thrust her hand into the middle of the table for everyone to inspect.

"Ah, your finger would fit my grandmother's engagement ring," Jeff said winking at Britta who stuck her middle finger on her other hand at him.

"Jeff, is that your writing?" Abed asked.

"No... that's...," Jeff took out the piece of paper from the manilla packet from Ian and compared the writing, "That's Ian's writing!"

"Whose Ian?" Britta asked nervoulsy.

"Ian Duncan."

" _Professor_ Ian Duncan?"

"What an interesting development in the plot," Abed said rubbing his hands together, " The readers will be interested to see who the author is shipping Britta with."

"We're not in a fanfiction Abed."

"I never said anything about fanfiction."

"We're not in a TV series either."

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool."

"What about you Jeff?" Annie asked, "Do you have a soulmate?"

"No."

"J'accuse!" Britta said grabbing Jeff's hand and holding it up for all to see, "You do have a soulmate! The cool Jeff Winger has a soulmate who isn't me!"

But Annie didn't say anything. All she saw was a faint outline of the word 'Princess' that she had written in her favourite purple pen about a week earlier.


	2. The Psychology of Friendship

**A/N:** **Thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited, it makes me so happy to get the email updates! So if you can, please take the time to leave a little comment. If you have any suggestions please let me know, and also I'm opening a competition to create a cover for this fic, so if you have one that you've made or have an idea for, please send it in.**

 **I think we've established the fact that I don't own Community #sixseasonsandamovie**

 **Chapter 2- The Psychology of Friendship**

Annie was quite excited. It had been a hectic month, with Britta trying to allow Abed to pursue his dream by mothering him, and Jeff learning to be a better friend to Pierce. She had managed to secure a place in Professor Duncan's Psychology Lab. All she needed was two friends to come with her. She approached the group, who were now in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys," she said sitting across from Jeff, who was on his phone, texting or playing, she was never quite sure. The thing is, she didn't know how to approach him now. She didn't know how to approach him, or ask for anything of him now that she knew that they were soul mates. Of course _he_ didn't know, and just because the universe decided that they were soul mates didn't mean that they had to end up together, anyway he was older than her...

* * *

 _"Annie isn't that your writing?" Britta asked._

 _Annie glanced quickly at the purple pen that decorated Jeff's arms, and weighed up the pros and cons of admitting that it was. Pros: she could finally have someone who would love her unconditionally, Jeff was one of her friends and he was usually nice to her and she liked him. Cons: he would end up hurting her, it could ruin their friendship and break up the group,she didn't want to be another one of his conquests, there was the age difference, which personally she didn't care about, but he might and she didn't want him to feel forced to love her._

 _"No," she said quickly, the pitch of her voice rising._

 _"But isn't it? You use purple pens and it looks like-" Abed started._

 _"It isn't, okay?" Annie snapped, "And anyway it's too faded to tell."_

 _"I don't know whether or not to feel insulted," Jeff muttered not looking up from his phone screen, as he had become seriously bored with the conversation and extremely uncomfortable._

 _"Okay fine. Annie have you had writing on your hand?" Britta asked rubbing the back of hers vigorously as if trying to get rid of Ian's ink._

 _"In fact I have, but it was nothing important. Just test scores. He's a straight A student," Annie lied. Everyone quickly changed the conversation after that. Annie sighed quietly in relief, quickly catching Abed's eye, who just raised his eyebrow and turned back to the conversation._

* * *

"Count me out," Jeff said automatically. The others voiced the same concerns, all of them coming up with excuses as to why they couldn't participate in the experiment.

"Please guys, I really need to do this," Annie asked, practically begging, "Troy? Abed?" Both agreed eventually, after a lot of wheedling, bargaining and Annie resorting to use her 'Disney eyes', as Jeff liked to call them. Annie smiled broadly and jumped up and down excitedly and then ran off to tell Professor Duncan that she had subjects.

"You know you didn't have to do that," Britta said.

"Annie said that we were friends and friends help each other," Abed said turning to Troy, "Is that right?" Troy just patted him on the arm and they both left the table, Abed wondering about the changing dynamic of the group, why Annie lied about her writing and if he could possibly start watching Indiana Jones before the experiment began.

* * *

"Okay, welcome to the Duncan Principle," Ian Duncan started as he wrote the words on the board and motioned to the TV screen, "I asked you to bring test subjects with you, which you all did. Now, Annie we will tell them that the experiment will begin in 5 minutes, but the experiment is," he paused and chuckled, "That there is no experiment. We're actually going to see how long it takes for a person to snap. The longer the wait the bigger the snap." He then paused again as there was a half-hearted applause, "Now, Annie, will you please do the honours?"

Annie stood up, smiling, happy that she was chosen for this particular position. She liked it when teachers gave her responsibilities above those of her other classmates. She opened the door and told the subjects that the experiment would begin in 5 minutes, just as Professor Duncan pressed the start button on the timer and the first subject left.

* * *

Shirley and Jeff were walking on the grounds and turned the corner, where they saw Britta and Vaughn making out. Shirley put a consoling hand on Jeff's arm.

"She wasn't your soulmate anyway," she said patting his arm. Jeff frowned at her and continued walking. What did that hippie have that he didn't? Shirley ran to catch up to him and asked, "Did you see his tiny nipples?"

"I know," he replied, "But we have to be supportive. Britta's our friend and we can't make fun of her boyfriend no matter how small his nipples are." And they both burst out laughing and turned the corner.

"But I'm serious, Jeffrey," Shirley said, "Wasn't the writing on Britta's hand Professor Duncan's, and the writing on yours is purple?"

"I don't know why she uses purple pens, it just fuels Pierce's belief that I'm gay," muttered Jeff.

"That's not the point," Shirley replied smiling, "But seriously, you shouldn't mess with another person's soulmate."

"People who aren't soulmates still get married and have kids, or at least have a good time," argued Jeff, "Look at my parents."

"And are they still together, hm?" Shirley asked giving him her signature look.

"Touché," he muttered. As she started to walk in the other direction to her class, he yelled, "I'm not gay, I've slept with more women than you know!" which he instantly regretted, because it caused everyone to turn around and stare at him. He walked off in a huff to his next class and sat down, thinking about the actually useful conversation he had with Shirley. He took out a pen and started wrote on his hand.

* * *

Annie sat in Professor Duncan's room watching as Troy and Abed sat waiting next door. She rubbed her hand where the words had appeared yesterday. She honestly didn't know whether she was thrilled that he wanted to find out who she was and meet, or scared that it might ruin the friendship that they had. Professor Duncan nodded at her, so she stood up, almost falling (she hadn't slept since the night before) and opened the adjoining door.

"It's just going to be 5 more minutes," she said.

Troy stood up, "When Annie when?! It's already been 5 minutes! When is the experiment going to start?! I want to go home! I wanna, I wanna-" he stopped and screamed before running out of the room and falling on the ground outside, whimpering and curling up into a ball. Annie was shocked, and quickly closed the door, scared at what just happened.

"And then," Professor Duncan said looking at the screen, "There was one."

They waited several more hours, but Abed didn't move. Annie just wanted to go home. The room smelled from their unwashed bodies and the residues of Chinese take-away. Even though the area where she lived wasn't great, it was better than Professor Duncan's experiment room. She just wanted a shower, and then bed...

"Why isn't he freaking out!" yelled Professor Duncan snapping Annie out of her reverie, "He should be gone, why didn't he move?!" he turned on Annie, "You have destroyed the Duncan Principle, it's all your fault!" everyone looked at him in shock, "Leave! Go!" and everyone did, because at that moment Professor Duncan started to trash his room.

Annie looked in where Abed was sitting and yelled, "Why are you still here?! Go!" and slammed the door. Abed just shrugged, picked up his bookbag and left.

* * *

Annie walked towards where Abed was sitting in the cafeteria, carrying a gift. She was ashamed at her behaviour, she shouldn't have yelled at him. When she reached the table she handed over the gift bag.

"I'm sorry, Abed, I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was unfair of me," she paused, "And I'm sorry you missed the screening of all the Indiana Jones movies. I got you the first three because the fourth one sucks," she and Abed finished at the same time.

"Why did you stay?" she asked.

"Because you said we were friends and that friends help each other out," Abed answered.

"Oh, well, thank you," she said, looking over, and seeing Professor Duncan. As she started to move away Abed asked, "Why did you lie?"

"About what?"

"About the writing on Jeff's hand," he answered, "It's yours, isn't it?"

She took a deep breath, "I lied because I don't want to jump into anything. I don't want to be forced to love someone just because some ink says we're soulmates. I want to find out for myself, not now, but in the future. Also, Jeff needs to grow as a person before he can think of dating someone seriously," she answered, "As I said, maybe not right now, but in the future. When he's ready." And she walked off to where Professor Duncan was sitting by himself eating something that resembled bangers and mash. He looked up and said, "Look, you're very pretty, but you're just too young for me. Come back in a few years," and resumed eating.

"Ew, no. That's not why I'm here. I just wanted to say, sorry for trashing your experiment and the Duncan Principle. It was a very good idea. Did you know that there's an exception to every rule?" Ian Duncan looked back up, "Yeah. And if there's an exception, then it proves the rule!"

Professor Duncan stood up, as if inspired and started waving his hand, "This could be an interesting article. Of course, no experiment is without faults!" he kissed Annie on both of her cheeks,"Thank you Miss Edison. You have made me very happy!" He ran off clicking his heels together, students moving out of his way so that he didn't bump into them. Annie turned away, with a small smile on her face and went to join her friends that had watched the entire events unfold.

* * *

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading! Sorry this took so long to upload! Please follow, favourite and review!**


End file.
